Antes del dolor
by FeericaMian
Summary: Mi primer itasasu /// no me tiren tomates vale weno aki lo dejo tiene trozos yaoi cuidado adios que disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Estoy loco, y lo se. Nadie podría soportar esta presión sobre su cabeza, pero la paz es tan difícil de conseguir. No quiero que tus dulces ojos vean una guerra, como la viví yo.

Me niego a que tu inocencia se vea estropeada por esto. pero no tardarás en madurar, no queda tanto para que me vea obligado a ser un despreciable asesino al que tu, si todo sale como está planeado matarás. Yo felizmente pereceré en tus brazos. Pues no veo una manera mejor de morir.

Espero que jamás llegues a saber la verdad sobre mí, tu hermano. Que jamás descubras que lo di todo por ti. Lo daré todo por que amo a tus ojos de niño inocente mas allá de de un amor de hermano, y tan lejos llego que me siento sucio al pensar en ti.

Y más de la manera en que te imagino, retorciéndote de placer bajo mis caricias. Soy un enfermo al pensar de ti así, porque solo eres un niño. Un niño inocente que me tiene hipnotizado.

Es divertida la manera en que todo me evoca a ti, todo me hace pensar en que voy a ser un monstruo despreciable al que odiaras hasta el fin de mis días.

¿Y si no lo hiciera?…. ¿Y si renunciara a la paz en vez de hacerte tanto daño y provocar que me odies? Pero en que estoy pensando, debo mantener la paz no quiero mas guerras, pero no quiero que me odies. ¿Porque dudo?, ya lo he decidido, yo seré quien cierre la historia de los uchiha, aunque solo tenga 14 años, mi sino es ser un traidor. Seria egoísta

por mi parte dejar vivo a todo este clan estúpido por que tú no me odies.

¡Itachi, Sasuke, bajad ha cenar! – acaba de gritar mi madre desde la cocina

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la noche estaba presente en mi ventana. Desde mi asiento en el alfeizar escuché a los trotes alegres de mi hermano, después una caída y otra vez trotes. Que poco iba a durar esta tranquilidad. Dentro de poco ya no podría volver a oír a mis padres ni a mi hermano pues estaría muy lejos, esperando el día de mi muerte en manos de mi amado hermano, Sasuke…

Una risa amarga escapó de mis torturados labios, era un necio al pensar que en un casual correspondería a este estúpido amor incestuoso. Solo una mente enfermiza como la mía es capaz de tener este tipo de sentimientos. Tampoco sería correcto que me quisieras, pues en unos días me convertiría en el objeto de su venganza.

Estoy comenzando a perder la cabeza, es la segunda vez que me río de mi mismo en voz alta

¡hermano, baja a cenar o se te enfriará! – tu voz es como un beso que me despierta de un largo sueño

Salgo de mi habitación tranquilamente de la misma manera en que desciendo las escaleras y entro a la cocina. Ilusos no esperan lo que les va a suceder. Me sonríen, no lo harían si supieran lo que estoy obligado a hacer.

otousan, has visto mis notas de la aca…

Itachi debes dejar de comportarte de esta manera tan extraña, todo el clan desconfía de ti – dijo cortando a Sasuke para volver a reprochar mi comportamiento.

El que sabrá lo que es ser espía para konoha y para los uchiha, solo sabe darme órdenes y hacerme volver más loco de lo normal.

Dirigí la mirada a ti hermano pequeño, que mirabas el suelo con cara de tristeza, decidí darle una ayuda para que mi padre se fijara en tu comportamiento

Padre , mi comportamiento es algo meramente de la edad, lo que no son normales son las notas de Sasuke , son brillantes para su edad

Las tuyas a su edad eran mejores. No me hace falta , su obligación es eso

No aguanté mas dejé la mesa y sus ocupantes para irme fuera a dar un pequeño paseo, nunca he soportado esa actitud de mi padre, yo jamás fui un genio.

Tras de mi fuiste tu mi pequeño hermano, girándote para ver si mi padre te miraba con desaprobación, pero nada, solo comía en silencio lo que con tanto cariño había preparado mi madre. Sin embargo al ver esa reacción tan despectiva por parte de Fugaku agachaste la cabeza y te volviste hacia mí para ver si era correcto seguirme.

Cuanto me hubiera gustado que me alcanzaras, sin embargo fuiste hacia la mesa a acabar de cenar, junto con nuestros progenitores.

Mientras cenabais yo di una vuelta por las calles, que poco iban a durar tranquilas pues no faltaba mucho para que todo aquel gentío desapareciera.

Sin percatarme de ello comenzó a llover, una lluvia que a mi manera de ver era una tortura pues parecía que la lluvia derramara las lagrimas que yo no quería derramar.

Cerré los ojos y alcé mi rostro hacia el cielo, todas las personas que pasaban miraban extrañados como un niño parecía llorar. Soltaban comentarios sin embargo mi mente atormentada estaba en otra lugar.

¿Itachi estas bien? –

Aquella voz sonaba tan lejana y hermosa que me pareció que solo era un invento de mi locura y no algo real. Sin embargo abrí los ojos para comprobar si mi imaginación podía llegar a ser tan perfecta. Pero no, Sasuke estabas a mi lado con cara de preocupación y con un paraguas.

Sasuke ¿que haces aquí? –

Vine a por ti – sus mejillas se entornaron en rojo – pensé que te podrías estar mojando

Le dediqué una media sonrisa y lo atraje hasta donde estaba yo para abrazarlo. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero resistí el impulso. No quería que Sasuke viera lo débil que podía llegar a ser. A lo lejos se oyó un relámpago y tú, hermano asustado te abrazaste más fuerte a mí. Lo separé y vi que en tus ojos había unas pequeñas lágrimas de turbación.

será mejor que volvamos a casa – dije secamente

ni-san ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- dijo cogiéndose del camal de mi pantalón aún asustado. Como podía negarme a esos ojos de niño inocente, a mi ángel de luz en mi oscura vida-

de acuerdo-

Se agarró a mi pierna para no perderse mientras yo le guiaba a casa, la que hasta dentro de un par de días seria mi casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras darme una ducha y conseguir poner mis ideas en orden me tumbé en la cama esperando a que el sueño me abatiera sin embargo no ocurrió. Mi mente no quería darme una suspensión.

Me alcé para contemplar lo que dentro de poco serían ruinas. ¿Cómo podía yo destruir toda esa felicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo o me vendría abajo? Y en mi mente apareció la peor y mas atroz de las preguntas ¿Sería capaz de matar a mi hermano? Que dolor me provocó esa simple pregunta, casi pude escuchar como mi corazón se hacia pedazos en la agonía.

¡¡ni-san!! – solo pude escuchar eso pues mi sentidos se concentraron en no alterarme para no asustarte con mi expresión –

Sasuke estoy en mi habitación

Oí tus trotes y después vi como la puerta se habría dando paso a tu silueta. Ya llevaba el pijama y en tus brazos un almohadón. No recodaba esa pequeña promesa que te había hecho no hace tanto.

Comenzaste a correr camino hacia mí, sin embargo a mitad de camino topaste con el suelo al tropezar con el cobertor de mi cama. Incluso allí tumbado en el suelo te veías lindo.

Pero como podía llegar a pensar eso, solo eras un niño, eres mi hermano. Gracias a aquello pude descubrir que mi locura no tenía unos límites establecidos.

¿Estas bien?

S-sii

Tu voz fue apenas un susurro, parecía querer esconder las lágrimas por el dolor de la caída. Era mi mayor tortura, mi infierno echo realidad.

Había conseguido admitir que mataría a mi madre, a mi padre, incluso a todo el clan entero por mucho que me pesase. Pero era incapaz de poder matar a una vida tan frágil como la tuya, Sasuke. Toda mi paz se desmoronaba al oírle. Estaba anteponiendo una sola vida a muchas otras. ¿Desde cuando era tan subjetivo?

aniki?-

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no te había oído acercarte. Y ahora te encontrabas demasiado cerca de mí. Como algo tan pequeño me hacía evadirme de todo mi oscuro mundo.

Es un segundo todo cobró sentido hablaría con danzo, con el hokage, con cualquiera, con tal de que tu, mi ángel estuviera a salvo. Te convencería de que yo era un monstruo y de que debías odiarme. Viviría con tal de que tú tuvieras tu objetivo y un día consiguieras matarme. Me reí para mis adentros.

Sasuke me miraste extrañado por mi expresión, y te acercaste a mi para que recordara tu presencia, pero como olvidar que estabas allí. Jamás había ignorado tu existencia. Fui hacía la ventana sin apartar los ojos de tu bello rostro y después extendí mi mano para que fueras al mismo lugar donde me hallaba yo.

¿no es hermoso?

Itachi – mi nombre es tus labios parecía incluso bello, aun siendo el nombre de un asesino- ¿ocurre algo, he hecho algo mal?

Que dulce y preocupado sonaba tu tono de voz. Una voz que era más bella a mis oídos que la música. Que decir, que en poco tiempo iba a matar a todo el clan, que me iba a convertir en el objeto de tu odio, pero si te contaba otra cosa solo sería una vil mentira. La mejor manera de salir del entuerto era sonreír.

aniki? Puedo abrazarte?

Si, Sasuke, puedes

Como podías jugar así con mi autocontrol. ¿Lograría no perder mis nervios y romper toda la inocencia que había en ti? Al menos lograba mantener tu cuerpo cerca del mío, sentirlo e imaginar que tú también sentías esa llamarada abrasadora por el organismo.

deberías…

No completé la frase al verte dormido entre mis brazos, sin ser del todo consciente que con ellos había matado a multitud de personas.

Su rostro iluminado por la luna era aún más encantador que de costumbre y sus mejillas tornadas en rojo era el detalle que faltaba para que mi razón quedara echa pedazos.

Me llamaste en sueños, te removiste entre mis brazos, que no querían soltar tu pequeño cuerpo. Era lo mas cerca que debía estar de ti, Sasuke así que pensaba disfrutar del contacto.

Poco después mi atormentada mente no pudo más y se sumió en un sueño, que me hizo despertar alarmado, sudando y con pánico en la mirada. Necesitaba llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, necesitaba gritar, pero mi voz se negaba a escucharse. Mi cuerpo temblaba y yo estaba comenzando a respirar mal.

Recordé que estabas en mis brazos y tuve que dejarte en la cama para yo poder ir al baño y sumergir la cabeza en agua fría, para tranquilizarme. Aquel líquido sobre mi nuca consiguió que volviera a la calma y regresara a tu lado sin ningún problema.

ni-chan ¿Dónde fuiste? Tenía miedo y tu no estabas

tranquilo ya estoy aquí

Me deslicé por las suaves sabanas hasta volver a tenerte abrazado. Mi hermano pequeño se volvió hacia mí y me mostraste tus pequeñas lágrimas. Había tenido una pesadilla y yo no había estado allí para protegerte.

soñé que una serpiente me mordía y yo me ponía malito y-y

shh , ya está , duérmete yo siempre te protegeré

Ojalá que el sarcasmo de mi voz no hubiera sido notado por tus oídos. Era verdad iba a defenderte hasta con mi propia muerte, ya que nada, ni la villa, ni este estúpido clan eran mas importantes que le pequeño ser que tenia entre mis brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

El día se alzaba sobre Konoha como un gigante. El sol luchaba por tener el dominio de lo que ocurriera durante esa jornada.

Como de costumbre mis ojos se abrieron en cuanto un rayo de luz se filtró por mi ventana. Mi mente pareció despertar antes que yo pues al alzarme ya tenía ese horrible dolor en el estomago. Puse mi mano en el lugar del daño y fui corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar la cena y la comida de la fecha anterior.

Cuando por fin terminó ese suplicio, me quedé un tiempo delante del inodoro sin saber muy bien que era lo que esperaba. Solo quería estar un rato en silencio recapacitando sobre aquello en lo que me había convertido.

Tras conseguir aclararme los pensamientos me di una rápido ducha, seguida de una lenta cepillada de dientes intentando sacarme toda la suciedad que quedaba entre mis muelas, todo esto perdido en mis pensamientos.

Me vestí lo mas deprisa que pude, no podía llegar tarde a la cita con el Hokage. Y menos cuando el precio de esa reunión era tu dulce e inocente existencia, que no se vería en peligro aunque me costará la vida.

Comencé mi camino hacia la salida pero no pude evitar pararme al ver tu puerta entreabierta. Dentro tú dormías, con tus mechones cayendo sobre tu rostro sin orden alguno. Cogías la almohada a modo de peluche.

Que inocente y dulce perecías cuando soñabas con tus ilusiones de niño pequeño. Eso me recordó que yo jamás había podido disfrutar de esa infancia, por eso tenía que guardar que contigo fuera diferente.

Volví a la realidad cuando tu pequeño cuerpecito se removió en la lejanía de tu cama. No debía demorarme mucho tiempo más, por muy agradable que fuera la idea de quedarme contemplándote.

Utilicé una técnica Ninja pera llegar antes. Me ahorré casi tres cuartos de hora caminata estúpida y sin sentido.

Al llegar ellos ya me esperaban, Danzo y el Hokage, me miraron enfadados por mi pequeña tardanza. Como explicarles que me había quedado observando a mi ángel durante unos segundos.

Itachi llegas tarde

Lo se. Perdonen mi tardanza

Como te atreves a citarnos y después dejar a dos cargos eminentes esperando. Serás severamente castigado – gritó con desprecio el viejo

Ese hombre nunca había soportado que lo pasase tanto en habilidad como en destreza. Además de que yo era joven en poco tiempo lo destronaría de su poder para hacerlo mío y todo eso sin ni siquiera esfuerzos.

danzo déjalo- dijo sabio el alto mando de konoha- ¿Por qué deseabas vernos Itachi?

El asunto del que quiero hablar no es otro que la destrucción de mi clan-

De no ser porque tú, hermano te hallabas dentro de él, lo mas seguro es que todos ya habrían sucumbido ante mis manos.

Hokage ¿Por qué tendríamos que escucharle?

Tal vez porque el chico va a matar a su propia familia

Que ironía tan perfecta, toda la vida intentando contentar a mi padre y ahora sería yo el que lo matara. Aquel pensamiento me provocó una risa silenciosa.

Itachi, ¿Que nos quieres pedir? – su voz sonaba misericordiosa a comparación del otro individuo

Quisiera poder dejar un sobreviviente del clan

¡¡Ni hablar!! – gritó danzo

Explica tus razones para ello

Aún siendo un clan donde las insurrecciones son habituales, no se puede dejar pasar que el sharingan es una buena arma, si matase a todo mi clan se perdería

Que vil mentira, pero necesitaba que sobrevivieras a costa de todo. Esa era una buena escusa para que mi primer objetivo se viera cumplido, pero pareció no agradar mucho al Hokage, que me miraba interrogante.

Danzo vete de la habitación

Se marchó sin apenas hacer ruido, cosa que no me sorprendió, no como aquella orden formulada segundo antes. Para que me querría el mayor cabecilla de toda nuestra villa, yo solo era un simple genio

Dime tus autenticas razones, una persona que está haciendo esto por una paz no intentaría crear de segundas una guerra

M sorprendió aunque intenté no exteriorizarlo. Que debía confesarle, mi amor incestuoso por ti mi pequeño Sasuke. Mis pesadillas acerca de tu muerto o tal vez el hecho de desear mi muerte tras haberte matado.

mi señor, soy incapaz de ver morir a mi hermano

No me preguntó mas solo se detuvo delante de mí, con una expresión de meditación profunda.

Y por primera vez en mi vida sentí deseos de lanzarme a sus pies para suplicarle que me cumpliera la petición, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, mas su expresión fue lo que me detuvo del todo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios casi sin darme cuenta.

Puedes hacerlo, ¿alguna petición mas?

Si una mas

Di muchacho, no tengas miedo

Preferiría que jamás se llegara a saber la verdad sobre lo que ocurrirá

Concedido, ahora márchate

Como bien me habían ordenado, me marché hacia nuestro hogar, pensando en como te tomarías este trago que dentro de muy poco tendrías que pasar inevitablemente.

Sería el centro de tu odio, pero mientras eso te hiciera continuar viviendo sería capaz de soportarlo sin ningún problema, incluso no me importaba morir en tus brazos si eso te ayudaba a madurar.


End file.
